Lucy
by sistenbaylie
Summary: Lucy Grace Elizabeth St. John is forced to go to Washington wit her dads friend Charlie swan to start over and not be the sick girl with Cf. What happenes?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm quitting Renesmee at camp. I got other ideas. This is a twilight story, my friend has CF. Let's continue. **

"Hurry up Luce." Jason yells up the stairs.

"GO AWAY. I WILL BE DOWN LATER." I scream back

I really don't want to go to Washington but I have no power over my dad. I want to stay here in Louisiana with my dad, brother and boyfriend James.

I pack up my bag and head down stairs.

"I called Charlie and told him everything. Your plane leaves in 2 hours. I will miss you so much." My dad tears up a bit and I give him a hug and smile.

"Don't worry Daddy, I'm a big girl. I want to start over. No more 'Poor Sick Girl. I will miss you to." I give him one more hug and grab my bag and get in the taxi to go to the air port.

I hate who I am. Lucy Grace Elizabeth St. John, the girl with Cystic Fibrosis and you need to have 911 on hand in case she _coughs_! Every time I do, everyone looks worried and stuff. I just want to be known as me, Lucy.

My brother is my hero. He is 2 years older, 19 and is the only one who treats me like a person and makes sure others do too. He is my best friend.

I flip my long blond hair and get settled in my window seat, ready for take off.

"Is anyone sitting here?" A girl about my age and half my weight asks and I'm really skinny.

"No. Have at it." I mutter, studying her.

"I'm Leah," She says.

"Lucy Grace, I go by Lucy." I make myself shut up.

"Pretty." She says.

"You too. Where you going?" I ask

"To see my friend." She tells me.

"Cool. My dad is forcing me to visit his friend. Change of scene." I grumble.

"Where in Washington?"

"Forks." I replies.

"Me to. We might see each other again." She sounds way to excited for me.

"Yeah," I say dully.

I want to go home, to the gym. Gymnastics is like my life. I work to hard my dad says.

"Take off, prepare." The captain says and I look out the window, a last look at home.

"Bye James, Jason, Daddy, Dora." I whisper

Dora is my best friend next to James. She is as tough as nails and as nice as Santa. The whole ride I go over and over my routines. I'm a level 8 because of the whole CF thing.

"My parents think I'm anorexic so they sent me to hang out with my friend, hoping she can knock some sense into me." She says

I don't know what to say, scared anything will cause the tears I have been working so hard to keep back.

A hour later we land and I take a taxi to Charlie Swan's house. Big fun.

I ring the bell and a girl about my age answers, smiling

"Hey, come on in

She takes my bag and Charlie walks in.

"Hey Luce. You hungry?" he asks

"Sure." I don't know what I'm doing here.

"Your dad said something about starting over." He can read my mind!

"Yeah, thats him." I mutter.

"What do you want for dinner?" the girl asks

"I want to go home." I say

"Sorry, your dad made it clear you need to stay." Charlie looks uneasy, good.

"I don't care." I say dully

I got to the living room to call my boys

"Hey baby." James says when I call

"Its hell here. Come get me." I beg,

"Can't, no money, and your dad would kill me." He laughs softly.

"Please, I think all the moist air is bad for my lungs, come pick me up before I die, early." I almost growl

"Stop it. Do me a favor, have fun." He sounds distracted.

"What are you doing?" I frown.

"Nothing, I have to go, see you later." He hangs up

Weird. Jason is next

"Hey Jay."

"What are you doing?" He asks

"Feeling sorry for myself, when did Dad say I could come home?"

"I don't know. A month or longer." He sounds mad

"Dang! I won't be home for your birthday. I'm sorry." I bite my lip

"It's cool, as long as you're happy." He says

"I want to come home." I'm close to tears

"I know. Be brave for me. Hey remember when you were in the hospital last year, they said less than a month and look were you are. You told me to be brave and strong and never forget that I love you right?" He asks

"Yeah, so what?" I ask

"I want you to do that now. Be my big girl ok little sis?" He sounds like he's smiling

"OK. I love you Jason Daniel!" I am fighting tears

"I love you to. I have to go, see you soon." I hang up feeling worse than before.

Back in the kitchen Bella is sitting on the counter in front of a bronze haired stranger.

"Hey Lucy, this is Edward Cullen." She says smiling like he makes her day.

"Nice, I'm Lucy, ok stupid thing to say." I get nervous.

I want to go home to James.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, beautiful name." He says smiling

Smooth me starts having a huge coughing fit right then

"Are you ok?" he asks

"Just fine, except I'm stuck here." I spit in the sink and sit down at the table, my head in my hands.

My head hurts, its hard to breath and I'm stuck here with people I don't even know.

"I'm going to go lay down. Don't wait up for dinner." I slowly walk to my room, with each step is like nails in my head.

I know I should do a treatment but I'm so da** tired. Is breathing better than sleeping? Treatment it is.

I unpack my portable nebulizer and bottles of the meds to put in it to help me breathe. I sit on the floor, leaning against the bed and let the vibrating vest and meds loosen up the crap in my lungs till I cough up a load of gunk.

"Ew." I mutter

The times goes off and the treatment is over and I feel a little better. I hug my stomach and remember all the things James told me in the hospital last year when they thought I was going to..I'm not going to even think of that word. I'm sure I can't sleep so I go back outside to the living room.

"Hey, sorry." I say quietly.

"It's fine Luce. We got some pizza." Charlie knows about the CF, my dad told him when he arranged my stay.

"Sure." I grab a pice and sit on the floor in front of the couch, leaning against it, popping my pills and digging in.

I see the girl give Edward a look and he shakes his head and she gives him a funny look, I smile. I love scaring people, I pop pills before I eat and they think its some illegal drug, if only they knew.

"Luce, your dad said you were all set for school tomorrow." Charlie says

"Great. How old are you?" I ask the girl.

"18." She says

"Wonderful. I'm 17 and you are?" I ask Edward

"17." He smiles

"Great, all we need is my boyfriend and it can be a party." I say sarcastic and Charlie smiles and gives me a look.

"Sorry Charlie, you didn't talk to Jason?" I ask him

"I did, your brother seems a little protective." He notes

"After last year people started saying and doing things that he thought were not needed and made my dad talk to the president of the school and my dad sent me here." I wince at my pizza

"Don't worry." He says

I shrug, holding up my pizza like 'Cheers.' He does the same.

After dinner Edward and Mystery Girl talk at the table, Charlie said he went to a friends and I just chill.

"So, your his girl friend." I say to mystery girl.

"Yeah. You have a boyfriend?" she asks

"Yeah, James. He's like a vampire. Totally invincible." I think of his great smile, brown hair, green eyes

They both look uneasy.

"So Edward, where do you live?" I ask him

"Outside of town. You?" He smiles

"Louisiana. You live here your whole life?"

"No, Illinois till I was 15." He's still smiling

I wish he would stop.

"What about you Mystery Girl?" I ask her

"Mystery Girl?" She asks

"Don't know your name." I point out.

"Oh, sorry, Bella." she blushes, she does that a lot.

I smirk and nod.

"I used to live in Arizona." She says

"I love the sun, the hotter the better." I add

I'm so skinny, I'm cold all the time and the heat feels so good.

I shiver and Edward leans back a tiny bit.

"You are in the wrong state." He says

With the wrong thing killing me. I shouldn't be dying. I should be home with my boyfriend and my brother. Not poor form all the medical bills. I shouldn't walk in a room and have everyone take two steps back like they could get it. I shiver again and cough once. They both look at me.

"Oh no. Not again." I mutter

I stand up and stretch, you can see my ribs through my shirt and my arms and legs are sticks.

I see Bella raise her eye brows at Edward and he laughs

"What's funny?" I spin around

"Nothing," He's still smiling.

"Sorry, gut reaction." I mutter.

"Form what?" Bella asks

For once I'm glade I start coughing. Charlie walks in and gives me a look.

"I know it sucks." I tell him,

Then I do something that surprises me, I go over and hug him.

"Thanks." I say into his chest.

"You're welcome. I was scared last year too." He tells.

"You knew?" I ask.

"Yeah, Lucy, I'm your godfather." This news almost knocks me to my knees from the coughing but he holds me till I'm done.

"I think you should go take another nap." He hints

"See you later." I walk back to my room and punch the wall.

"What's up with her?" I hear them talking

"I can't tell you. Don't worry. Hey Edward are you picking Bells up tomorrow?" Charlie sounds tired

"Yes sir. See you tomorrow." He leaves and I hear Charlie sigh.

"You know something." Bella states to Charlie.

"I know. Goodnight." He goes to bed and Bella's room is next to mine.

"What was she thinking?" It sounds like Bella asks

"Goodnight Bella." Edward?

No way they having sex.

"Goodnight Edward. Sing." He hums something that makes me cry.

I miss James.

"_I love you Lucy. No matter what happens. I'm here. I love you." He kissed me under that tree in the tall dry grasses_

"_I think I love you to James Sam." I said. _

_We went out all summer till I got sick and he never left and I love him for it. When I went back to school people acted weird and he and my brother were my body guards and my dad didn't like it and sent me here. _

I wipe the tears and pick up my phone,

"James?" I whisper.

"Hey Lucy Goosey." He whispers back

"I missed you." I say

"I did too. I love you." He smiles, I can tell.

"I remember the day you first said that." I tell him.

"I do too. Are you ok?" He asks suddenly

"No. I want to be home in your arms." I say, the tears come back.

"I know. I want you to be too. You and me." He sounds like he's crying,

"Don't cry James." I whisper

"I'm scared." He whispers back

"Don't be. I love you. When I go, I go. Don't be scared, be happy you had me at all." I say.

"I know. You should go to sleep." He adds and I cough,

"I hate it when you do that?" He sounds annoyed

I cough again and laugh. "Don't it's fine. I love you." I whisper

"I love you to. Goodnight Lucy Grace." He hangs up and I cry myself to sleep.

**Ok so my friend has CF along with her brother. How do you like it? I'm quieting Renesmee at Camp because I was going to have Cara have CF but couldn't write it right, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella wakes me up the next morning,

"Time to get up and go to school, Edward is going to drive us." She whispers

"Ugh, can't we just turn off the sun and go back to sleep?" I roll and and hid under the blankets

"I wish, he is waiting, come on." She opens the curtains and pulls off the blankets and walks down stairs.

Ugh, I look around the room and groan again. Wait, it's a fresh start, no one knows, yet. I get up, look down the hall and Bella is busy with Edward, they can't hear me. I start a treatment and feel pretty good after, I managed to cough up crap like 3 times. I grab my backpack and my inhaler form my other bag, get dressed and walk down stairs. I'm still vibrating form the vest. **(You know if your in like a massage chair and after your still vibrating even after it stops?)**

"Ready?" Edward asks,

"Yeah, new start here I come. Too bad James couldn't come start over with me." I grumble

"What does James look like?" Bella suddenly asks

"Oh, perfect. Goldish hair, green eyes, tall-ish. Totally invincible. Nothing knocks him down." I think back to under that tree and hug myself,

"Sound's a lot like Edward." She mumbles.

I laugh. Has Edward have to think Bella was going to die? Spend all his money on medical bills with my brother? I didn't think so.

"Maybe. If you close one eyes, then close then the other, then you use your imagination." I joke.

Edward laughs.

"You want some food?" He points to the plate of donuts and muffins.

I smiles at him. "Thanks." After a 3 pills, I clearly take in front of them I dig in.

In the car Bella seems nervous.

"She hates speed." Edward tells me

"Oh crap, because I love it, the faster, the better." I laugh as he speeds up

He is at least 30 mph over the limit and I lean out the window and scream.

Edward laughs and Bella looks like shes praying.

"Ok slow down, I think Bella is scared." I get back in.

"But we were having so much fun." He jokes and I laugh.

"Why do you like speed?" He asks

Last year I was in the hospital but not real bad yet James and Jason took me on a motorbike and it was awesome. It didn't matter if you were sick or healthy, air was air, road was road and sky was sky.

"I don't know. It feels like nothing can catch me." even a stupid disease

"I think I know the feeling." He mutters.

We pull into school and I follow Bella to the first class, no one stares at me weird or anything.

At lunch I don't know where to sit because Bella sat with the Cullens.

"Hey Lucy right?" Leah

"Hey," I go over and sit. "Can I?"

"Of course. You came with the Cullens?" Leah asks

"Yeah, I'm staying with Bella."

They look weird

"What?" I ask

"Nothing, so where you from?"

"Louisiana" I answer

They question me all lunch and it feels so good, they have no clue.

I cough once, there goes my cover. I cough again and stand up, ready to run the bathroom

"It's ok, sit down." Leah says

"I'll be back." I manage between coughs.

In the bathroom I get the coughing to stop and spit a bunch in the toilet, praying I won't throw up.

It sounds like someone in the next is through. A minute later the person comes out

"Hey are you ok?" She asks

"Yeah, I'm Lucy." I change the subject

"Jessica." she looks me down

She thinks I'm Anorexia. Almost throwing up lunch and being this skinny. I love her expression.

"Are you?" I ask

"Yeah." She leaves and I'm alone

I call Jason.

"Hey, aren't you in school?" he asks

"I'm fine thank you." I joke

"What's new?" He asks

"I almost threw up again. I just want to come home." I am so close to crying

"I know, you want to talk to Dad?" I say yes

"Hey baby. I'm sorry. I love you."

"I want to come home. I don't know theses people,"

"I thought thats what you wanted." He sounds confused.

"Sure. How is he?" I ask, he knows

"He misses you, punched a hole in the wall after you left,"

"Sorry, I'll fix it." I laugh and he does too

"I miss you and Jason." I say again

"I know. You should go." He says

"Bye, is Jason there?" I ask

"Yeah."

"Hey Lucy Goosey" Jason never stops amazing me

"Hey Jay. What are you doing?" I ask

"Hanging out, missing you." He sounds tired

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing, just some bill crap, don't worry, have fun." He hangs up and I stand there.

I go back out and see Bella sitting with Edward and 4 other people. Lucky them.

"Hey Lucy, you ok?" Leah asks.

"Just fine. What time is lunch over?" I ask.

"In like 20 minutes, we have the longest lunch."

I haven't touched my food, I'm not hungry. I let random thoughts float through my head.

Last year in the hospital, me and Jason had wheelchair races with other kids.

"_Lucy, your tests aren't good. We estimated about 4 months." Stupid doctors_

"_Lies. She's going to be fine." Jason screamed at the doctor._

"_No Jay Jay, it's fine." I whispered, to tired and weak to be louder. _

"_No, Goosey!" He cried, my big brother cried._

"_No, Jay, it's ok. Listen to me. It's going to be fine. You listen to me, not them, you understand." _

"_Yeah, but I love you so much, please don't leave me?" He is on his knees, begging me. _

"_I won't, I love you too. You gotta be strong ok?" I ask him_

"_I don't know how!" He is sobbing now._

"_You don't have to. Just trust me, here." I hand him a gold cross necklace._

"_I'm always with you ok?" I ask_

"_I know. Hey Luce, remember when we went on that picnic? What am I gonna do without you?" More tears, he's shaking, I took his hand._

"_Live. Don't worry, you are big and strong, don't take crap from no one and stand up for yourself. Be that big strong brother I always see you as." coughing fit._

"_I will. I am. I love you." _

_I fell asleep, holding my big brothers hand._

"What do you think Lucy?"

"Sorry, what?" I shake my head

"Never mind, there's the bell." They look annoyed, so what?

Next is Bio. I sit next to Edward and Bella. They whisper a lot.

Let's all just sit back and relax I think,

"We will be doing blood tests today. Get with a partner. Lucy you can be with Edward and Bella." The teacher says

I'v done so many blood tests I know my blood type and everything.

"If we know how blood type can we just skip it?" I ask.

"You do?" He asks

"-O." I say.

"Very well, you can help your partners." He moves on.

"You know your blood type?" Edward looks confused

"Yeah, don't you?" I ask.

"Yeah," He looks at Bella.

I put my head on my arms and close my eyes on on the desk, trying not to remember that day.

"_It's just a cold." I told my dad. _

"_I don't think so. We will see." He looked doubtful_

"_Lucy St. John." The nurse called_

_We told her everything._

"_Mh, I'll go get the doctor." She left and my dad hugged me,_

"_It's fine see?" I grumble._

"_Let's make sure of that._

"_I'm Dr. Erickson. Let's just do some blood tests and we'll see what's wrong with you today." She did the tests and came back._

"_What's my blood type?" The question made her smile. _

"_-O, I don't think I have ever had a 14 year old ask me that. I think you should go have some tests done including a sweat test and a genetic test." She told my dad._

"_Why?" I asked_

"_I don't want to scare you." She was!_

"_Tell me." I demand_

"_I think you have Cystic Fibrosis." My dad froze then slumped. _

"_Ok. Thank you." even back then I was sarcastic and crazy._

"_Luce. Be nice." My dad tried. _

"_No, can we go. She's wrong. I want to go home." I said._

"_We have to go do the tests," He sounded said and tired_

"_I don't want to. Take me home." I demand again._

"_Lucy, I know you are scared." He grabs for my hand but I move away._

"_I'm not scared. TAKE ME HOME." I screamed at him._

"_Sit down Luce." He asks_

"_No, please Daddy, take me home." I'm so close to tears. _

"_We have to get you better." He tires again._

"_I am better. Take me home or I'll call Jason." I threatened._

"_He's in school." _

"_I'll run." I try again. _

_He doesn't do anything but hug me, I struggled and fought, screaming and threatening and hitting. _

_I gave up after like 20 minutes, sobbing into his coat._

"_I don't want to Daddy! Don't make me." I begged._

"_I won't let them hurt you, don't you want to feel better?" He asks._

_I didn't say anything, just let them do the stupid tests, not talking, like a clam. _

"_I'm so sorry Mr. St. John. Lucy does have CF." Those words crushed my wonderful world. _

_My best friends and school. Everything I loved was thrown away. I was tossed in a scarier world of doctors, hospitals, more fights, more crying. It torn my family apart. We picked Jason up from school._

"_What's wrong?" He asked_

"_Tell you at home." my dad couldn't act if his life deepened on it. _

"_Tell me now. Lucy?" He looked to me._

_I shook my head, my eyes were red from crying. I wouldn't say anything, not a thing._

_When we told him he punched holes in the walls. I ran after him, yelling at him and holding him while he cried and screamed. Stuff I had already did, I knew how he felt. _

"_No Lucy. They are lying." He told me. _

_He wouldn't sit still, just run around the house, throwing things around, screaming and crying. Saying they were wrong and liars. _

"_Jay. It's ok baby." I told him when he punched the bathroom mirror. _

"_No. It will never be alright. Don't you dare TELL ME IT'S OK!" He screamed, _

_It went on all night. Dad hadn't moved form the kitchen table, leaving me to help Jason. _

"_I love you Jason." I kept whispering when we fell down on the bathroom floor. He laid there, sobbing and denying._

"_I love you to." He said. _

_It was the first thing he said that wasn't bad after we told him. _

"_Promise me something" He said_

"_Anything." I meant it._

"_Don't leave me." He said, falling asleep._

"_Never, Jason, never." I rubbed his back and his hair._

_The next day he didn't go to school, neither did I. _

_He watched me while Dad went to work, _

_I wasn't ever going to leave him. _

"Ms. St. John." The teacher called me out of my nightmare.

"Sorry, yes?" I wouldn't move, ready to get yelled at.

He didn't say anything. I turn to Edward and Bella, Edward is really pale and Bella looks confused.

"Done?" I ask.

"Yeah, are you ok?" Bella asks,

"Yeah, just tired." I yawn on cue and cough.

The bells rings, PE. I'm glade I have a note.

The whole period I watch Bella try to run straight. It's really funny.

The fresh air feels good.

The bell rings again and Bella meets me at the car,

"Have a good day?" She asks.

I shrug and get in.

"Did you Bella?" Edward asks

"Yeah, because you were there with me." She tells him.

James.

My phones goes off

"Hey, your brother said you called." James makes my dad so much more better.

"Yeah, I love you." I tell him.

"I know, I love you too. I have a surprise for you?" He says

"You found a cure?" I can be hopeful

"I wish, I can come visit next week." I can't believe it

"Really? Can Jason come?" I can't wait

"Yeah, man I can't wait," He sounds tired?

"What wrong James?" I demand

"Nothing, just my sister. Don't worry. I'll see you next week." He tries to sound happy.

"What about your sister?" I ask

"Nothing, tell you next week. How are you?" He changes the subject

"Great, I had a horrible day." I mumble

"Aw, why?"

"I was just thinking of when we had to tell Jason." I'm scared of his reaction.

"I know it's scary, don't worry, I'll be there soon,"

"Can't wait, it feels like no matter what I do I can't breathe with out you guys. I love you James." He laughs

"Don't worry. I love you to."

We hang up and I can't stop smiling.

We hang out at home till Bella gets up.

"Want to go to Edward's house?"

"Sure." I don't have anything else to do.

The house makes mine look like nothing. Here I go.

**What do you think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

It is the biggest house I have ever seen. Edward and Bella walk in like it's nothing. I knew Edward was rich from the first time I saw him.

"Alice." Edward yells

A girl half my high comes down the stairs with spiky Black hair followed by a huge dude with curly brown hair, I wouldn't want to fight him. After him a girl so pretty I think my heart just broke. Blond hair, perfect. The dude after him looks like someone stepped on his foot.

I smile and look at Bella.

"Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper." She says.

"Nice to meet you." I smirk and Rose looks at me with hate?

"You too." Alice hops around.

"I'm Lucy."

"You want something to drink?"

"Water, thanks." Being polite in a house that costs more than all my medical bills together is good,

"Be right back," She dances away and I cough once.

Crap.

"So, you are staying with Bella?" Rose asks, her voice colder than the middle of winter in Alaska.

"Yep, don't want to, rather be home with my boyfriend and brother but there you go," This is were sarcasm and sass come in handy.

"If you hate it, why come?" She asks.

Why? I can't fight my brother. He begged me to start over. I have hurt them so much, why can't I make it a little easier? I didn't, I kicked and screamed and had a fit, just like when we told Jason.

I wince, hugging my stomach. Bella looks away from Edward.

Alice comes back and I take a huge gulp.

"None of your beeswax." I smirk and she looks like I smacked her, maybe didn't think anyone was tougher than her.

I cough again and look around the room, huge TV, fancy piano, big book cases. They are very rich.

"Where do you live?" Emmett asks

"Louisiana."

"Nice, very sunny." He laughs.

"We love the sun." I smile.

"We?" Jasper asks,

"Jason my brother, James my boyfriend and my dad." I smile again, thinking of them.

"What about your mom?" Rose asks

What about my mom? She left as soon as she knew I was sick, couldn't take the work, the heart ache of it.

"She doesn't live with us." I say, my voice harder than 2 tons of steel.

The phone rings and Edward answers it.

"Hope you have fun." Alice says

"Thanks." I mutter.

"Let's show Lucy around." Bella suggests

We walk around the huge house. We get to Edward piano and I laugh

"How did I know you play piano?" I laugh again, he smiles.

"Do you...?" He laughs

"Nothing, I do nothing." I say.

Having CF and doing sports don't go together.

He frowns and plays a few keys. I play a couple and we laugh and move on to upstairs.

His room has a big bed, I snort. A huge wall of CDs and a nice view.

"Cool room." I tell him.

"Thanks." He smiles.

We go back down stairs.

"What do you like to do?" Bella asks

"Hang out with my friends, lay in the park with my boyfriend. You?" I ask

"Hangout with Edward and Alice." She says

"That's it?" I ask

"Yeah."

"I forgot he was a millionaire." I smirk.

"Yeah, because I love riding around in his fancy cars and watching TV on his huge tvs." She jokes back.

"Thats more than I got." I say.

"Doubt it." Emmett mutters

"Huh?" I ask

"You are way to pretty to not be rich." He smiles

"Thanks." I smile back. "But sadly, your living room costs more than my whole house."

Someone comes in the front door, a man with blond hair and a woman with carmal.

"Hey Carlise, Esme, this is Lucy, she's staying with Bella and her dad for a little bit." Edward says.

"Nice to meet you Lucy." Esme makes me miss my mom.

"You too." I smile,

"I hope my children have been good." Carlise smiles

They are his children, no shiz.

"They have been so nice." I promise

"Good." He smiles. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" He asks me and Bella,

"Sure." Bella and Edward smile.

"I don't get it." I tell her

"You don't have to. Let's play Truth or Dare." She smiles at Emmett and he cracks up. I am clearly missing something.

"Sure." I agree and we all sit on the floor in the living room.

"Edward, Truth, or Dare" I ask.

"Truth." He says

"Who was your first girl friend?" I am loving this.

"Bella." That liar

"Liar." I smile.

"No lie." He smirks back,

Bella smiles. "Yeah, Edward, who was your first girlfriend?"

"Her name was Briana. It was a while ago." Bella cracks up.** (my best friend is name Briana.)**

"Bella's turn." I laugh.

"Lucy, Truth or Dare?" She asks.

"Dare." I grin.

"I dare you to go lick a tree." Easy.

"Done." I wipe off the dirt and sit.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare." He smiles.

"I dare you to eat 5 raw eggs." I laugh at his expression.

"Ok." He grabs he eggs and winces.

"Come on!" Everyone chants.

He eats them then runs to the bathroom to puke.

"I hate you" He says when he comes back

"It's my job." I tell him

He laughs and I see Edward put his arm around Bella's waist, pulling her onto his lap.

"Jasper." I say

"Can I dare someone else?" He asks

"Why not!" I laugh

"I dare Emmett to kiss Lucy," He says

"What? No way." I protest, and normally I am very brave. "I have a boyfriend."

"So, I do too." He shrugs.

I laugh. "If you tell him, I swear I will kill you," I tell him.

"No problem." He says

I kiss his cheek, surprised how cold he is.

"Never said on lips." I point out.

"Dang girl." Jasper smiles at me.

"I try." I say back.

"Rose, Truth or Dare?" I ask.

"Truth." She says

"Have you ever had another boyfriend besides Emmett?" I ask.

"No!" She looks mad.

"Lucy, Truth or Dare?" Edward asks.

"Truth." I am to tired to get up again.

"Have you ever had a near death experience?" I swear he knows something.

"Yes." I say simply.

"What was it?" Bella asks

"Why do you care?" I make my voice colder than Emmett's skin,

"Just wondering." She shrinks into Edward and I want to go home.

I really want to go home. I hate my dad for sending me here, I would rather face to the people. Please Lord, just take me home! I sigh and lean against the couch and cough a couple times.

_Hey Lucy, you ok?" James asked_

"_I'm here, what do you think?" I was a snot. _

"_I know, want anything?" He asked_

"_I want to go home." I told him. _

"_I can't control that. Anything else?" He smiled._

"_Kiss me." So sweet. _

_He did, and I loved it. I loved him. _

"Your turn Lucy." Emmett shakes me a little.

"Sorry, Truth." I shake my head and everyone is looking at me.

"You ok?" Jasper asks

"Yeah, spaced out sorry. Truth." I rub my forehead and take a deep breath.

Suddenly I can't get enough air in my lungs.

"Are you ok?" Someone asks

"Yeah," I gasp, standing up.

When I get to the bathroom I feel a little better. I take a couple puffs off my inhaler I rarely use and thank my lucky stars I grabbed it today.

I splash my face and lean against the wall and slide to the floor.

"Lucy? Are you ok?" Bella asks.

"Yeah, sorry." I open the door and sit back down.

"It's fine. Are you sure you are ok?" She looks worried.

"Yes." I'm getting annoyed.

"Sorry." She defends

"Yeah well. You should get back to your boyfriend." I mutter.

"No, I want to make sure you are ok." She is going to be all heroic.

"Why? You don't even know me." I tell her.

"I want to get to know you." She says

"You shouldn't. My life isn't for you." At this she does leave.

A couple minutes later I get up and look in the mirror, I'm scared at what I see.

A girl with blond hair, gray eyes. She looks sad, mad, confused?

"I'm going for a walk." I tell the Cullens and walk out the door.

_Hey." _I txt the boys.

_Hey, can't wait to see you _ James says a couple seconds later

"_What are you doing?" _

I walk down the road.

"_Nothing. I miss you Lucy."_

"_I miss you too. Can't wait till you come," _

"_We will have fun." _He promises.

"_Can't wait." _

Could I? We will have to see.

**What do you think? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

We eat at the Cullens and they all look at me when I take my pills. I pretend they don't.

"So." Emmett says after a minute and I laugh

"So what?" I say back, he smiles

I see Jasper in the corner, Bella with Edward across the table and Rose glaring at me. I smirk back and she gives me a look and picks at her perfect nails.

"So, Rose," I start.

She doesn't say anything and Edward smiles. I smile at him and he shrugs.

"Anyone know a good mall?" I hint and she looks at me.

I can tell she wants to tell me all about the best places to get clothes but she's stone. I wonder if I spilled soda on her white tank.

Edward laughs a little and I look at him.

"Nothing." He promises

I shrug and look at everyone, Esme is talking to Alice and I don't know where Carlise is.

When I'm done eating I get up and Edward pulls away from Bella.

"We can do the dishes, you can relax." He smiles, I can see every perfect white tooth.

"So you say." I ask him,

"Yeah, we won't bite..hard." Emmett says, grinning,

I laugh out loud and study my hands for a minute. Black, long, sharp. I remember I gave Jason a huge cut once when he tickled me. Drumming them. A promise ring from the boys on my ring finger. Long skinny fingers, you can almost see the bones and tendons. Scars from needles on the backs. Blue veins run from my hands up my arm.

"Nice nails." Bella says, noticing my stare.

"Thanks. Good for clawing brothers." I grin and she smiles a little.

I sigh and wince. The ache in my chest gets a little shaper with each deep breathe. I hug my rib cage and Bella stares at my pale arms.

"Why did you come?" Rose asks.

I narrow my eyes are her, my eyes snapping up at her voice.

"Because." I mutter.

Bella looks sorry?

"Because what?" She presses, her voice louder.

I wince. "Because I got in some crap at home and need to cool off." I shoot back, muttering almost.

"What kind of crap?" She asks

"You wouldn't care. You are perfect." I tell her

"You think so? How?" She smiles, smug as heck.

"You are beautiful, rich, you have people who love you, you are healthy." I raise my voice a little bit.

She looks stunned. She doesn't say anything and my phone beeps.

My dad called.

"Ah crap." I whisper.

I would be in so much trouble if the boys told my dad what I told them.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks.

"Nothing. Hey do you know where I could get a job?" I suddenly ask.

"Why?" He asks

"I need some money, why else?" I ask

"Just wondering," He shrugs, not talking his eyes off me.

I had to help with the crap at home. We were almost out of money and the insurance wasn't going to cover anything till next month and that was weeks away.

I bite my lip and drum my fingers on the table.

Everyone is gone except Rose, Edward and Bella.

Rose stalks off and Edward smiles a little.

"Sorry about her, she is jealous. Don't worry." He promises me.

I snort and roll my eyes at him. "You think?" I ask

"Yeah, I know. So, Lucy Grace." He says

"So, Edward Anthony." I say back.

He looks shocked, so does Bella.

"Yes Miss Lucy Grace?" He recovers.

"I know Bella hates blood, what about you?" I smile a little.

"Me?" He looks amused

"Yes, you are the only Edward Anthony in this room." He laughs a little

"Good point. I don't really care." He smiles.

"Mh." I mutter.

"You?" He asks.

Over the years I have gotten used to seeing my blood. I shrug

"Don't really care." I say.

His gold eyes burn in my skull. I cough a couple times and sigh.

"What time is it?" I ask

"6." He says weary.

"Dang." I laugh

"What did you say your boyfriend's name was?" Bella asks me.

"James." I smile

Edward tightens his arms around her,

"What did I miss?" I ask

"Nothing." She mutters.

"He's coming next week for a visit, so you can meet him." I suddenly remember, "With my brother too." I add.

Edward smiles as Alice comes back.

"Hey, Edward." She smiles at him and I can't help but miss Jason.

"Hey Lucy" Why is she so hyper?

"Hi, Alice right?" She nods and runs back out.

I look at Edward and he shakes his head. "Don't ask." He explains.

I laugh and he smiles and Bella shakes her head. "Same old Alice." She mutters.

"Same old Alice." Edward agrees.

I smile as Edward kisses Bella and at her pout when he pulls away slowly. I know how he feels. Doesn't want to hurt her but still love her. He pulls away form her face and shoots me a look. I shrug and shoot him a 'It's nothing, don't worry' look and he nods and smiles.

"What Edward, what are you thinking?" Bella demands, worried

"Nothing Bella." He sighs, still looking at me.

"Don't you lie to me." She says.

I laugh a little. "You don't want to know Bella, trust me." I save Edward.

"Oh really? What don't I want to know?" She asks Edward.

"Lucy gets where I come from concerning your safety." He edits slowly, thinking of the right words.

"My safety from what?" She asks

"You're heart." I say simply.

"What about my heart?" She begs almost

I laugh and shake my head. "He hurt you. He can do it again if you let him. You convince him to go a little farther and could cost your sanity." I explain.

Her mouth pops open, staring at me.

"Like you know?" She asks, not as a rude comment but a question.

"It's happened to me. Almost." that word comes out like I'm choking.

"He broke me once, I won't let that happen again." She says.

"So did I!" I yell

I didn't know I was shaking till I saw my arms.

"Wha?" She asks, confused.

"I promised Jason and My dad! I told them I wouldn't leave them or whatever!" I tried to lower my volume. That was like trying to convince a lion to be vegetarian.

She looked lost.

"Let me ask you, have you ever thought you were going to die?" I ask, fighting to keep my voice from shaking.

She looks at Edward and he won't look at her, his eyes are locked one mine.

"Yes." She almost whispers.

"Leave everyone you love behind?" I add.

"Yes."

I looked at Edward and send him a begging look.

"Don't worry Lucy, I won't let you break that promise." He says in a solid voice.

I nod and a few tears fall down my face before I can stop it.

Edward hands me a tissue box and a smile. A huge crash of thunder shakes me.

Carlise comes back.

"I think they need to stay the night, the storm is to crazy for anyone to be driving." He tells us and panic races though me.

"I need to go home." I protest.

"It's not safe." He calm says.

I can last one night with out it. Are you a baby Lucy, need two treatments a day? Grow up, be brave. Just like Jason. If he could, I could too.

"Ok." I fight those tears of panic.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Edward asks in a soft voice,

I pull my head to my chin, letting my hair cover my face and I nod a little and swallow the tears.

I can't do this. A sob racks my thin body and I can't stop shaking.

Pull your self together girl. Jason has to watch you go though all those visits and emergency that drives us to the hospital for a week. He stands there like a good brother and is brave for you. Think about someone else for two seconds, I think.

I cough a bunch and wipe my face.

"Come on Luce, can I have a smile? I know you are scared." Edward says in that soft voice,

I nod and look into his gold eyes and something snaps and I smile a little then grin then lean my head against the back of the chair and laugh.

He smiles and pats my hand

"See, it's ok. It's just a little rain. It will all be ok in the end, I promise." He tells me **(My brother said this to me the other day and I hold him to it. He's my big buddy!)**

I nod again and sigh.

Bella looks confused. Oops, Bella is gonna hate me.

"Don't worry, right now its just you and me at this table, in this room. Look at me." He says

His eyes give me hope that he is right, it may be fake but it's all I have.

"I trust you Edward Anthony." The words surprise me.

He smiles and nods. "I will do everything to make you better Lucy Grace Elizabeth St. John." He vows.

I vow again, bite my lip and giggle. "Thank you." I whisper.

He won't stop smiling. "How about we get you into a shower and some pj's." He stands up, holding out his hand.

I take it and let him pull me to him, wrapping his arms around my mid section, rubbing my ribs and spine. I sigh in his chest and feel safe. I wanna cry but I can't, he makes me feel so good.

He leads me to a huge bathroom thats bigger than my room and hands me a towel and gives me some time to shower.

After a showering in the big tile shower, I get into the pants and tank someone left on the counter along with a toothbrush, a hair brush and my inhaler.

I smile, grab my inhaler and walk back down stairs. Edward is on the couch. He pats the spot next to him and I sit down.

"Feel better?" He asks.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry for falling apart. I'm normally really strong." I admit.

"Every strong bridge collapses sooner or later." He mutters,

I giggles and lean back.

"Want to watch the SpongeBob Movie?" he asks.

"I love him." I smile and he laughs.

He sets it up and gets comfy on the big couch. We watch and I feel so good.

Somewhere in the middle I fall asleep. He shifts and I yawn and stretch,

"Hey sleepy, I didn't mean to wake you." He whispers.

"What time is it?" I ask

"A little after 11. Go back to sleep." He barley makes any noise,

"I'm really thirsty." I realize

"Here." He hands me a cold glass of water with a straw.

"Wow, thanks." I take a couple sips, two hits off my inhaler and two more sips.

"Sleep." He breaths.

I snuggle against him, he puts his arms around me, holding me to him. He starts humming something and soon I'm out like a light.

Sun light wakes me up, I'm in a big bed. His bed. How did he carry me all the way up here. I weigh like 105.

"Good morning." He whispers form the door.

"Hey." I say, smiling.

He smiles and my heart goes crazy.

It's Saturday! James.

"They are coming today." I tell him.

"James and Jason?" He asks

"Yeah," I say more to myself.

"Let's get you some food." He says as my stomach rumbles.

I laugh and hop up.

After breakfast Edward drives me home. I don't know Bella is.

"She is with Alice and Rose. I convinced her to give me some time to help you alone." He says almost reading my thoughts.

I don't say anything at first.

"She is mad." I note.

"She's jealous." He says

"She shouldn't be. I have James. I need someone to be my rock and you were there." I amend.

He stares out the window. I sit there a minute.

"You know Lucy, if you ever need anything, money, a friend, a place to vent, I'm here." He says.

I nod and try to fight the guilt.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"What for?" He asks

"I wish I could tell you. You seem like a great person, Edward." I say

"You can tell me everything." He whispers.

'Thank you." I tell him and open the door.

There's a silver motorcycle next to Bella's truck. There leaning against it is my shining star.

"James." I breathe and walk up.

"Hey Goosey, fancy meeting you here." He says

I laugh and throw my hands around his neck, crushing myself to him,

"Yeah, no shiz." I whisper, kissing him.

He laughed as I straddled him in the now pouring rain, kissing every inch I could reach.

After what I thought was years he gently leaned away, one hand on my hip, the other pushing my hair back a little.

"Missed you too." He laughs,

I laugh and hug him tight, "I love you," Straight into those green eyes.

He kisses me again and it's good to have him back.

"I love you too." He whispers, his mouth next to my ear.

It's good to have him home.

**HOW IS IT? REVEIWS! **


	5. Chapter 5

I can't stop smiling, I have my boys back. Jason, my big brother, strong, light brown hair, blue eyes, tall. James, tall, dark brown hair, green eyes, loves motorbikes. Jason would rather play football or baseball.

Jason won't stop smiling at me,

"What have you been doing?" James asks.

"Nothing, missing you," I shrug.

"How's those lungs?" Jason asks.

I shrug again.

"What does that mean?" James demands.

"Nothing. Chill! Gosh." I glare at them

"Liar!" They say at the same time.

Bella walks in. "Hey. Who's a liar?"

I say Jason and James, they say me.

She watches us fight.

"Sorry I asked. I didn't hear Edward drop you off." the boys both look at me.

"Is there something you need to tell us?" Jason asks

"No! I got back a little bit ago." I glare at the boys then smile.

James laughs, I flash him my grin and jump on his back.

He laughs again and wraps his arms around my legs, I kiss his cheek.

Jason is sitting in a chair watching us like it's the best movie ever.

"Bella, this is Jason my awesome rock of a big brother, wave Jay." He does

"And this is my sweet vampire of a boyfriend." James laughs and I hug his shoulder, leaning over him.

"Hows it's going?" He asks, flashing her a peace sign.

I sigh and he smiles.

"Fine. Nice to meet you, I'm Bella." She blushes and Jason smiles, drumming his fingers on the arm rest.

He only does that when he's nervous.

"Jay" I ask, shooting him a look.

He smiles and shakes his head and Charlie walks in.

"Hey Dad." Bella says.

"Hi," He looks surprised at all the people in his house.

"This is my brother Jason and my boyfriend James." I point out, they wave and smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Charlie." He says, blushing like Bella.

James gives me his bright toothed smile and I laugh.

I jump off his back and he sits on the couch. I sit next to him and a surprise cough shakes me.

Both the boys head snap to me, worry fill their eyes. Bella and Charlie look confused.

"What?" I snap at Jason

He shakes his head

"She has been doing that all week." Bella says

They both look at her then at me.

"Too much fricken water in the air." I lie.

James plays with my hair, staring at nothing.

'Great, they are going to be like this the whole time.' I think.

"And Louisiana doesn't have any humidity at all?" James is almost as sarcastic as me sometimes.

"Shut up." I tell him "I'm not worse or better than before we got here. Will you two please drop it?" I say out of my teeth.

"What should we do?" Jason asks

I grin and he groans.

"Hey Bella, ever ridden a motorbike?" I ask.

"Yes." She won't look at Charlie, my mouth falls open.

"Wonderful. Any place around here we can get Jay a bike?" James asks brightly

"You would have to ask Jake." She mutters, "I can drive you,"

"Naw, can you just tell us where he lives, I want to have him look at my bike." James runs his hand through his hair.

"I can take Jason, just follow the big red truck." She smiles

"Got it." He smiles at her.

"Isabella, I do not want you near those bikes, not after last time." Charlie says firmly

"Don't worry _Charlie," _She grins at him and walks out the door.

Turns out Jacob Black lives on a reservation about 15 miles away from Bella's house.

"Hey Jake." She takes us around his house that's about the size of mine, to a garage in the back.

"Hey Bells, I didn't think you where allowed to leave with that-" He stops when he sees us.

"I'm Lucy," I point at myself.

"James, Jason," They say.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jacob." He is bigger than any other guy I know.

"So, James was wondering if you could look at his bike, I don't know any thing more than that." I smile at Jake.

"Sure, what's the problem?" He asks James.

They talk, Jason sits with Bella and me in Jakes car, doors open,

"Lucy?" Jason asks

"I know, don't worry." I take his hand and kiss it.

He is wearing the necklace I gave him.

"I didn't think you would wear it." I whisper, pointing at it.

"I never take it off. What if I lost you?" He asks, confusion in his blue eyes.

"Stop it!" I hiss at him.

"Done." James comes back

"What was the problem?

"Driving it all the way here, he said he can fix some things and it will work just like new." He shrugs.

"You. Drove. It. The. Whole. Way. Here?" Why am I mad?

"Yeah, so Jacob do you know where we could get Jason a bike?" He turns to Jacob again.

I am lost for words. He did that for me. I take a couple deep breathes and Jason shoots me a sharp look, I get out and stand by James, leaning on him, I am suddenly so tired. He put his arm around my waist.

"Ok thanks. I think I'm going to take Lucy home." He tells Jason and Bella.

"Ok, see you later. James, I'm going to hang here with Bella and Jacob. Be home soon." He says

I wave a weak goodbye, James, seeing how I went from 60 to 0, picking me up. I lean my head against his chest, trying not to fall asleep.

"Hold on Luce. Almost home." He keeps telling me.

I have a coughing attack and groan.

"5 minutes." He almost begs, kicking the bike to life.

I hold on to him with all my strength, willing myself to keep my eyes open.

We get home and he gently lays me on the couch, a huge blanket over me, somehow I am freezing,

He grabs my vest and I fall asleep the second he turns it on, so comfortable on the couch, warm under blankets, the vest shaking me and James, whispering to me, stroking my face and hair.

I don't know how long till I wake up, James and Jason are talking at the table.

"This was a bad idea." Jason whispers.

"No. She isn't going to be any different at home." James grits his teeth

"Yes. We are closer to Dad and her records." Jason sounds annoyed

"She needs to live her life herself." James sounds like he wants to hit something.

They don't say anything more.

I stretch and cough and they look at me.

"Hey Sleepy." James walks over.

I sit up. "What time is it?"

"4ish." Jason looks at the clock.

"Whoa." I mutter.

"What?" James asks.

"I didn't think it would be this late." I admit.

"You needed some sleep." James adds

"Yeah." I mutter. "Did Bella come back?" I ask suddenly panicked.

"No, why?" James asks slowly.

"She can't know." I tell them

They nod and James sits next to me, he runs his hands through his hair a couple times then sighs,

"Lucy, we think you should get a check up." James says slowly.

"Why?" I'm fine." I smile.

"We know but we need to make sure you stay that way." He forces me to look into his bright green eyes.

"But I'm fine." I protect weakly.

"We know that. We just want to keep you that way. You don't have to be scared." Jason says softly.

"I'm not scared." I lie.

James takes my hand, he can feel my heart rate.

"We all know it's scary. We will be with you the whole time, you don't have to worry." He promises in a really soft voice,

"I'm not worried." I lie again, my voice cracks, I fight the tears and fears.

"It's ok to be scared. We are." Jason walks over, sitting on my other side.

"I don't want to." I say

"We want you healthy. We want you to be able to breathe." James says

A few tears fall against my will.

"Oh, it's going to be fine Baby Girl. I promise." James pulls me to his side and Jason rubs my back.

I just cry into Jame's side and let the fear and worry take me over.

James hold me tight, I want to run and move and break things. I start struggling a little.

"No, I don't need to. I'm fine. I promise." I say over and over.

They hold me together, James holds me to him so tight and Jason rubs my back, plays with my hair, they whisper things to calm me down.

After a few minutes the sobbing starts.

"Please don't make me! Please. I don't need to. I will do more treatments and I will be ok." I sob at them.

"Sh it's ok Lucy. Sh." They don't say anything about my pleas.

At 4:30 the water works stop and I start muttering to myself.

"I'm fine, they are lying." Stuff like that.

At 5 they loosen up a little, they know I won't do anything funny now.

I wash my face, brush my teeth and change into some guys sweat pants and a tank. **(So comfy!)  
**I see them wipe their eyes out of the corner of my eye.

I sit on the floor against the fall wall from them, hug my knees and listen to the beat of my heart.

_Thump Thump Thump. _

"Lucy?" Jason asks.

I shrug. I don't want to talk. James holds his hands on his knees, leaning forward.

Those hands I love. Strong, rough. They have held me so many times. On his bike, the first time he kissed me. In the hospital when he first said he loved me. Today. All those hugs, rubbing my back, I would dance away and he would come tickle me in the dry grasses behind my house till we fell down and kissed and stared at each other, at the sky. One more tear fell.

"What are you thinking?" James breaks the silence.

"Your hands." I whisper.

He smiles.

"What about my hands?" He asks

"Just what you have done with them." I whisper.

"Like what?" He is still smiling.

"You have kissed me, hugged me. Held me." I shrug a little

He nods.

Bella walks in, I lean my head against the wall and take deep breathes.

"Hey, what's new?" She asks.

We don't say anything, then crack up.

"Am I missing something?" She asks.

I nod and we can't stop laughing. I cough a little and sigh.

"What's for dinner?" James asks

"You would ask that." I tell him.

He grins.

"What do you want?" Bella asks,

"Luce?" He turns to me.

"Don't care." I shrug,

They talked more about food and some other things. I take a deep breathe and feel that crap in my lungs and a sharp pain along with it. I bit my lip so I won't make a sound out loud.

James sits down next to me,

"I know it hurts baby, please let us help you." He says in my ear

I stare at the floor. More coughs shake me and James pulls me to his lap, I keep biting my lip, fighting the coughs, the pain.

Bella was talking to Jason but all I heard was _Blah Blah Blah_

It hurt to breathe, to think.

All I felt was the pain and James.

The pizza for dinner came but I wasn't hungry, just sat on the floor, staring at nothing.

After dinner Edward came over. Bella and Edward sat on the couch, Jason left and James sat next to me.

"Lucy." He says ever couple minutes.

I barley hear him, my mind is every else.

"_Lucy, come here." James said, when I opened the door_

"_Oh, hey James." I was surprised he would come over at 5:30 am on a Saturday. _

"_Come on Luce, I want to show you something." He insisted._

_I followed him out the back door to where he parked his bike in the middle of my back yard. _

_He stopped in front of it. "Lucy, I have wanted to do this for a long time." He said. _

_I took a step toward him. "Do what?" I had asked._

"_Come here." He said holding out a hand._

_I walked to his motor cycle,_

"_Lucy, I think you are the prettiest, nicest, smartest girl I have ever meet." He said. _

_I was speechless. He smiled and I laughed._

"_You think so? Did you also know I am a smart a** and don't take crap form guys who lie?" I had asked, hands on my hips, my eyes narrowed at him. _

"_Yes. I'm not lying. The second I saw you I knew you were something special." He had promised._

_I laughed. "That's so cheesy, you know right?" I kept watching him,_

"_Yeah, but true, like I said, I don't lie." He ran his hand through his hair, _

_I laughed again, slowly walking toward him. _

"_Good, I know you don't and if I find out you ever do, you will be sorry." I said each word with meaning and he knew I would go through with it. After I kissed him, then made out with him on his bike. _

"Luce." James says, waking me up from the memory. 

"What, sorry." I smile at him.

"Lucy, are you ok?" He gives me a funny expression.

I nodded, everyone was watching us.

"Just fine." I lied

I head hurt, my lungs were on fire every time I breathed and I felt so tired and weak.

They still watched me. I smiled,

"Lucy, you don't look ok." Jason says.

"I feel fine." I promise him.

"Let's go for a ride." James smiles.

We ride for about 10 minutes before he stops by the edge of the forest and the ocean.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I grab his hand.

"Then let us help you." He smiles

I don't say anything. A branch breaks behind us. I hear a wolf howl then two more in response.

"Ok. I will." I say.

The words are solid in the silence of the woods. They hang in the air, then fly away with the wind.

He smiles, brushing my blond hair away. I sigh and smile at him.

"Good girl." Two words.

We drive back and Jason is gone.

"They left. How was the ride?" Edward asks.

"Fine. Did he say?" I ask

"No, where did you go?" He smiles.

"I don't know, around. Heard some wolves and talked." James sums up, throwing his keys on the table.

Edward shrugs.

"Fun. So, whats new?" He looks at James.

I am temped to say _My lungs are shot, if I don't get help I'm going to die._

I just smile and shrug. He smiles.

"Have you called your dad?" James suddenly asks

"No why?" I ask

He looks at the floor, shrugging. This could be bad.

REVIEW! THE NEXT CH IS JAMES OR JASON POV? TELL. ME. WHAT. YOU. THINK. _**PLEASE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Edwards POV!**

Her mind is so confusing. She calls her dad and I hear every word.

"Don't worry Dad. I'm fine. Don't listen to them, wasn't it their ideas to send me here?" She sounds annoyed.

"Yes Dad I did. I'll walk myself there on Tuesday. Yes, tomorrow is friday. I won't die by then, I promise." her voice cracks on the D word.

Bella keeps look at me, begging to tell me what I can hear.

"Sh Bella, it's fine." I mutter, still waiting.

"His dad is a doctor. I'll go over next week. His name is Edward. He knows something. I don't know how but I'm gonna find out! Did you know that James did that?" She sounds like she knows.

"Mom called?" her voice is sharper than pins.

Thoughts explode.

_Her mom walking out of a hospital room, 14 year old Lucy, looking scared, sitting cross legged in the bed._

"_Where are you going Mom?" she asked, looking confused_

"_I have to leave baby." Her mom has the same blond hair, gray eyes._

"_When are you coming back?" She asks_

"_I don't know but I'll visit soon." her mom sounds sad._

"_You're leaving me?" Lucy asks her eyes flashing._

"_I'll send you lots of letters, you can call as soon as I get where I'm going. I love you Lucy." _

"_NO! Take me with! If you loved me, don't leave, please Mommy. I need you!" She screams form the bed where IV's snake around her to the wall, trapping her there._

"_I do love you, take good care of your Daddy and Jason." Mrs. St. John tries to smile._

"_Please." Lucy whispers, useless. _

Her mom walks out of the door and I stare at empty space.

"She promised." Lucy whispers form the window where she stands.

Bella kisses my hand, sending heat up my arm and I try to hide my reaction to what I just saw.

"Edward." Bella shakes me a little.

I swallow, not taking my eyes off Lucy.

"Sorry" I mutter to her

"How about I make dinner?" Lucy suggests.

Bella shrugs. "What are we having?"

"Grilled Cheese." Lucy stands up, heading the kitchen.

"Yum." Bella's stomach growls, I can hear.

"My specialty." She tells us, smiling.

"_What's for dinner?" She's 15, at home with Jason._

"_I don't know, we don't have much." He sighs_

"_We never have much." She scowls._

"_Dad's gonna get us that money, don't worry. Grilled cheese it is." He finds some bread and cheese._

"_Yum," Lucy smiles. _

"Anyone want ham or tomatoes on theirs?" She asks, banging some pans.

"I'm good with ham." Bella calls

"Got it. Edward?" She asks, in the fridge.

"I'm not hungry." I smile.

"Liar. How? I have never seen you eat!" She sounds mad?

"Weird appetite" no lie.

Bella laughs a little.

"Humph. That's what Jason always says." She mutters.

5 minutes later there's 2 grilled cheeses, one with ham on the table.

"Yum." Bella sits down, I sit next to her.

"Enjoy. It doesn't get much simpler. Just cheese and bread." Lucy wipes her hands on a towel, leaning against the counter.

"Are you going to eat?" I ask

"No." She looks out the window.

James walks in the back, his hair wet, leather jacket dripping.

"Hi." He smiles at us.

"Where were you?" She demands.

"Getting you some money. We can send it tomorrow." He grins,.

"Oh wow! How much?" her face lights up.

"15 hundred. It's not enough but it can help right?" He asks, smiling.

"That's awesome! Where did you get that much?" She asks, grabbing his hands, her feet on his like when I dance with Bella.

"Not important. You would hurt me if I told you. Ooh, grilled cheese." He takes the empty chair, with my sandwich, digging in.

"You gonna eat, honey?" He asks.

"Naw, not hungry." She says quietly.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing! I'm happy you got some of that money!" She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

_Only like a trillion more dollars and we can make a dent in that bill. I wish he had the money to go to that fancy college in New York." _She thinks.

He sighs, looking at the empty plate.

"Got any more?" He asks, smiling.

"Of course. You eat anything." She laughs, heating the pan again.

He sits back.

"So Edward right? Edward Cullen?" He asks.

"Yeah, thats me." I smile.

"Just making sure. That's your Volvo in the street?" He asks

"Yeah, why?" I ask

_I just borrowed 15 thousand dollars form your dad and if I piss you off I will never get my girlfriend better."_

"Just wondering," He smiles a little.

Carlise gave him 15 **thousand **dollars? Why did he tell her hundred?

"This is really good." Bella tells Lucy.

"Luce makes the best Grilled Cheese. Better than Jason's. Where is he?" James asks Lucy.

"I don't know. I thought he was with you." She frowns.

"Nope." He pops the P and sits back.

"Luce, we can go home! We got the money, why not?" He is suddenly really happy.

"Is that why my dad shipped me here? To get the money?" She glares at him

"Not exactly. It was like a fourth that. He thought you might be abel to get some. He was optimistic. I'm sorry Lucy." He holds her stare.

"That's just great. My mom called and he only sent me away to get the money. Does he think I'm a **idiot?"** She asks him, heading to yelling.

"Your mom called?" He asks stunned

"Yeah, said some crap about being sorry and hoping she could come see me. I told her maybe and I would talk to you guys first." She informs him.

"Do you want to see her?" He asks her quietly.

She bites her lip and runs her hands thought her thin hair.

"I didn't think I would see her again after she walked out. I wasn't planning on her ever coming back. I thought she died, off the face of the earth. I didn't think she had a life." She whispers.

"She has a baby girl and lives in Florida." James tells me.

"Are you done?" Lucy asks suddenly.

"Yeah, that was awesome." Bella hands her the plate.

Lucy cleans up.

"Where is Jason?" James asks

"I have no idea. Maybe he's out getting me the other million dollars we need, or better yet, he's digging my grave." Lucy snaps.

"Shut up." James warns,

"I love you." she sits on his lap, her ear over his heart. "I love that sound." She mutters.

He smoothers her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you." He inhales.

She reaches up to kiss him.

"I'm gonna really miss that." She sighs.

He growls a little. "Where are you going?" He asks

The phone rings, Bella jumps up,

"Jake! Yeah, I'll be there in 10 minutes." She tells him.

"Who was that?" James asks.

"Jacob. Do you want to come?" Bella asks Lucy.

"Yeah, James, how about you hang out with Edward. Don't he have like 3 brothers?" She looks at me.

"Two." I correct, smiling.

"Right. You will have some guy time. Yes, that will work." She is suddenly very hyper.

"Sounds like someone had some sugar." James laughs

"Great. Let's go." Lucy jumps up.

"Hold on there girl." James grabs her skinny wrist. His hand almost goes around twice.

"Why? I jut planned this all out in like 20 seconds." She frowns.

"Vest." He hints.

"No!" She begs.

"Come on Luce. 5 minutes." James stands up, pulling her gently.

She frowns but lets him.

When they are gone and I can hear the hum of her nebulizer Bella looks at me.

"What was that about?" She asks

"There's a machine that help get the crap out of her lungs. She has to inhale some stuff then there's a vest that shakes the stuff loose." I explain.

"Well, Dr. Cullen." She smiles.

She puts her hand over mine, I feel her heart.

"He got that money form Carlise didn't he." She asks

"Yeah, it wasn't 15 hundred either. It was 15 thousand." I almost whisper.

"That's good." She mutters.

We go our separate ways.

Bella takes Lucy and I take James.

"I lied to Lucy. It wasn't 15 hundred. I got enough to cover all the bills. I bought her a car." James tells me when we hop in my car.

Oops.

**What do you think? I need some reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV!**

Jacob is waiting when we pull up.

"Hey Bells, Lucy." He grins at me.

"Nice to see you again Jake." She hugs him and he laughs.

"You too. Did he go camping?" He asks

"No! James went out with him." I slaps his arm

"James?" He wraps his huge arm around my shoulders.

"My boyfriend." she tell him.

"Ah. He was one of those guys who came right?"

"Yeah, have you see Jason?" I ask.

"No, sorry. Come on inside." Jacob leads us inside his tiny house.

There is two other guys sitting at the table.

"Hey Jake." One says

"Hey, this is Lucy and you know Bella. This is Sam and Seth." Jacob informs us.

"Nice to see you." I smile at them.

Seth smiles back. "You just moved here?" He asks, looking at Lucy

"Just visiting." I correct.

"Where are you from?"

"Louisiana. The sunnier the better."

He laughs. "Wrong place to go then. Just like Bella." He grins at her.

"Why don't you go live some place else?" she asks

"I'v grown the love it here." I say

She roll her eyes. "It's ok to hate it here." I tell her.

She laughs and shakes her head, jumps up on the table, sitting next to Seth.

"Don't you hate it here?" He asks.

"I don't know yet. I think..I don't. I have my boys here. I'll be ok." She smiles

Jacob smiles at Sam, something I missed.

"Wolfie duties?" I ask him quietly

"Kinda, it's ok. How about you show Lucy where we walk on the beach. I'll be along." He smiles his Jacob smile and walks out the door with Sam and Seth

"Where are they going?" Lucy gives me a confused look

"Don't worry. He has to go finish something." I reassure her.

"Cool. What are we gonna do?" She asks

"Follow me." She jumps down with such grace I frown

"What's wrong?" She frowns too, seeing my face.

"That was really graceful." I tell her

"I do gymnastics." She smiles.

"I could never do that. Too scary!"

She laughs, "It's fun, I'll show you sometime." She promises.

It's a little windy. Lucy wraps her arms around her ribs.

"Cold?" I ask

"Naw. It's so pretty here." She almost breathes

The sky is full of thin white clouds, the sun shines down on her like a spot light. The ocean is blue instead of gray.

"Why did you move?" She asks

I am so surprised. "My mom got remarried." I finally get out.

"And?

"I didn't want to travel with them for his baseball thing." So simple

"But you hate it here." She remembers

"I used to." I correct.

"What changed?" She almost frowns.

We sit by Jakes tree.

"I met Edward."

She smiles really big. "He loves you."

I laugh. "I know. He would give me anything, do anything." Except make us balance.

"I can see it, when he looks at you. He would stop a bullet, fight an army. Anything." She laughs a little, staring out into the ocean.

"I'm so lucky. Hey, what about James?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "He's...different."

"How so?" I push her a little.

"Can you keep a secret?" She bites her lip.

"Of course." I promise, sitting next to her.

"I didn't come here for getting in trouble or whatever else you probably thought when I came." She says slowly.

I nod and she smiles a little.

"Last year I got really sick and they thought I was gonna-" She stops.

"I know what you are going to say." I whisper.

"Everyone found out that I was ok and treated me different. It bugged James and Jason and my dad. They thought I needed to get away form everything. That is why I came here." She waits for a reaction

"Thats a really good idea!" I suddenly say and she laughs

"They thought so. I was so scared of leaving them." She frowns and chucks a rock.

"I think I know the feeling." I mutter, remembering when Edward left, shaking my head.

"I don't think you do. It's scary, thinking about leaving them forever. I almost died." She whispers, not in a mean way.

"It's like there's a hole in your chest." I mutter.

She smiles a little and sighs.

Jacob comes running around the corner, in shorts and no shirt.

"Hey." He smiles.

"Aren't you freezing?" Lucy ask him.

"No! You look cold though, your lips are blue." He points out, moving next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders

"Dude, you are like so cold. What do you do, stand in the ice box?" He asks her.

She shrugs, leaning into him. He wraps his other arm across her to her other boney shoulder.

"You are like super skinny too. Do you ever eat?" He rubs her back a little, feeling her spine.

"Yeah, all the time. Want to go get some pizza?" She asks.

He jumps up, taking her hand. "Of course."

At the pizza place we get 2 larges for Jacob and two smalls. She eats the whole pizza herself and Jacob smiles.

"Impressive. You could fit in with all my brothers. We eat a lot."

"I can tell." She nods at the empty pizza box.

"I like her." He rubs her arm.

"Nice Jake. I have a boyfriend." She tells him, pulling away a little

"I know. You will freeze soon without me so you can be cold or you can let me warm you up." He explains.

She rolls her eyes, sits next to him so he can warm her.

Mike and Jess walk in the door.

"Hey Bella!" Mike walks straight over to me, Jess looks pissed.

"Hey Mike, you remember Jacob Black? This is Lucy. She's visiting for a little bit." She smiles.

"Nice to meet you." Mike looks Jacob up and down.

Lucy coughs and Jacob looks at her.

"You ok?" He asks

"Fine." She whispers, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He tightens his arms and she looks really small and cozy in his huge arms.

"So Bells, what's new?" he asks

"Same old." I shrug.

"Not true." Lucy mumbles, I realize she is close to falling asleep.

He raises his bushy eyebrows at me.

"I don't know. Edward and James are hanging out, we can't find Jason and that's all I can think of." I admit.

"You forgot about my mom." She slurs.

"Your mom?" I ask

"Yeah, that was Edward, never mind." She yawns.

"Sleep." Jacob orders.

"Yes sir." She's out.

"What else Bell?" Jacob whispers.

"Nothing." I shrug again.

We sit and finish eating and Lucy wakes up.

"Sorry." She tells us, jumping up.

"It's fine. You didn't get much sleep last night." She stiffens

"Huh?"

"Screaming. Sounded like you where being set on fire." I tell her.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry. I get these horrible nightmares." She looks away

"I understand." I can't look at Jacob, who stares holes into my head.

"Hey Jake, what is there to do here?" Lucy asks him suddenly hyper.

"Party." He grins.

"What parties?" I ask

"We have parties all the time, you just never come around because with your leech." Jacob smooths Lucy's hair, pulling her back onto his lap.

"I want to go." She says

"Awesome, let's go." Jacob leads Lucy up to the door.

"Wait, will there be anything...illegal there?" I ask, bitting my lip.

"Probably. That's the fun part." Jacob grins and Lucy laughs.

"I don't know." I admit.

"GO ahead, go tell your dad where we will be, bye." Lucy walks out the door, pulling Jacob along.

"I'm not going to tell, I'm going home. Edward is probably waiting." I see Jake wince.

"Cheers! Come on Jake." They leave and I suddenly want to follow.

I head home and Edward is sitting on the couch with James.

"Hey." I mutter dully.

"Where is she?" James suddenly asks

"Went to a party with Jacob." He suddenly laughs

"That's probably not a good idea. Can I borrow a car to go get her before she gets drunk and ends in the ER _again_?" He laughs again

"Again?" I ask

"At home, a couple months ago, she kinda went against the system as you might say. That being us. She went out with some friends, got drunk and crashed her car into a fence then threw up on me when I came to pick her up so she wouldn't get arrested. It was pretty hilarious I must admit." James laughs again.

Edward smiles a little, James shakes his head again and sighs. "She's our little fire ball of sass and determination to get everything her way. If I let her, she would ask for everything, the world even. I would give it to her too, if I could." he trails off.

I know Edward can give me that kind of stuff. Lucy is my total opposite.

"I should go save her form getting arrested by your dad." James stands up, runs his hand through his hair and sighs again.

"Want some help?" Edward asks

"No. I got this. Once Lucy gets hyped up, its hard to bring her back down. You have to be very strong." James smiles a little.

"Edward is the strongest person I know." I interject.

"Sure, why not?" James goes to start the car and Edward turns to me.

"This is should be interesting. Try not and hurt yourself while I got save _his_ girl from hurting herself. I'll be back soon." He kissed my forehead and was gone.

It's really quiet and I wish I had gone with them.

Suddenly I can't be alone and follow them out the door, forgetting my car and running, as fast as I can.

I'm not going to be Edward's helpless girl.

This is going to be fun!

**What do you think? I love Adele's new CD! Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucy's pov**

The party was at a empty club with tons of different color lights, loud music and tons of people.

Jake grins and the lights bounce off his bright teeth.

"Wow Jake." I laugh.

"What did I tell you? Let's get something to drink." He hands me a pink cup with something fruity in it.

I don't care what it is. All I want is to forget and let loose for one night.

He puts his hands on my hips and leads me to a group of people in the corner

"Everyone this is Lovely Lucy." He tells them and I blush and smile.

"Nice to meet you." I guy with almost black hair and electric blue eyes steps up. "I'm Devon."

"Nice to meet you." I smile again and he laughs, replacing my empty cup.

I down it and he laughs. "You aiming to get drunk tonight?"

"Hell yeah. You?" I ask.

"I like you already." He grins at Jacob he moves his arm and talks to someone else.

"I'm glade. Want some more to drink?" I ask.

"Yeah. You are really beautiful by the way." He looks me up and down.

"Thank you." I laugh

I kind of dressed up, light blue and black stripped knee socks, black tutu skirt and a tight black shirt. My black converse looked out of place and went with it all at the same time. Black eye liner and tons of lip gloss.

My blond hair is straighter than a stick and I smell wonderful.

I come back with some stronger liquor. Devon is leaning up against the bar table. **(It's like a table but its taller, you can just stand at it. You know?)**

"Where did you get this?" He asks when I hand it over.

"It's a secret. Tell me about yourself." he laughs and runs his hands through and I have a flash of James in my almost drunken state.

"I love to party and meet beautiful girls like you. I live to get drunk." He smiles.

"Very nice. I live to get drunk too. Cheers." We clink and gulp.

It burns my throat and stomach, fulling me with a comfortable warmth like if you put your hand over a candle.

"I haven't seen you around." He says after a minute.

"I just got here. A couple days ago. Glade to se this boring state has a life." He laughs, putting his hand on my hips.

"What are you doing?" I ask, more curious than a warning.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks in a soft voice.

"I have a boyfriend." I whisper, staring into his bright eyes.

"Is he here?"

"No, lets dance." I pull him to the bar for more then to the dance floor.

I am really drunk! Just like I wanted to.

We dance for a little bit, always sipping that magic burning stuff out of the pink cups.

"Are you drunk?" Devon asks.

"Yeah." I breath into his arm

"Let's go."

He pulls me outside into some trees. Pine needles crack at our feet.

We run so fast through the tall pines and bushes, giggling and laughing the whole time.

"I want to show you something." He tell me as we run, flying really.

We reach a break, theres a fire with stones to sit on.

"This is my secret place." He lets me look around.

"It's so pretty."

He laughs, pulling me to the fire, there are people there too.

"Hey Dev. Who's this?" A tall guy asks

"Luce. This is Max, Dana, Nessa and Chelsea." He points out black silhouettes around the fire.

"Hey." I call out to no one I can see.

"Nice to meet you. Is she drunk?" 'Max' asks.

"Yeah." Devon laughs.

"Are _you_ drunk?"

"Totally." I sling my arm around his hips.

Max laughs. "I like her."

We have more magic juice and smoke. This is the most fun I have had in _**a long**_ time.

I sit on Devon's lap, totally high and crazy. Things are moving slower and faster than normal. It's crazy, and I love it.

He kisses me. His lips sweet on mine, his hair soft in my hands.

His hands on my hips, my hair, pulling me closer.

Some part of my brain wakes up a little.

_What are you doing Lucy! You have a boyfriend? _

I ignore it and feel the warm breeze on my bare arms and legs.

"What time is it?" Max asks behind me

"Just after 2." a girl replies.

_2 AM? _

What the hell. Let me have my fun.

We make out some more till I get thirsty.

He hands me a water bottle but its not water, its beer.

"Best stuff ever, you get really drunk, drunker, fast." He chuckles.

I lean my head back and scream.

Not just a little scream. I use all my lung power, even some I must have saved up.

"Lucy! LUCY!" We hear, I free mid scream.

"There's some people coming." Max tells us.

"Hide! Dana says.

"I have to go." I slur out.

"No! Stay, we can hide." Devon grabs my wrist.

"No, we can go to my house. Hurry." I pull him back though the trees to Charlies and pray he is at work.

The lights are off, I don't think anyone is home.

"We are gonna get caught." Devon hisses at me

"Shut up. Where's the light?" We grope around the room till the lights flash on.

Too bright, we turn them off and find the couch,

"I have had so much fun tonight." I tell him.

"Me too. Thank you." He smiles as my eyes adjust to dark.

I'm laying on top of him, kick off my shoes.

"I hear a car." He whispers.

"We are gonna die." I laugh-hiss.

"Sh." He puts his hand over my mouth to quiet my giggles

Edward and Bella walk in the front door. We hide under a huge blanket and pray they don't look too hard.

"What where you thinking Bella? I told you to stay here!" Edward sounds annoyed.

"I'm done being the one you always have to protect. I'm sick of it!" Bella almost screams

"Where did all this come from?" Edward asks.

"Seeing Lucy. She is so crazy and James lets her. I want you to be able to do that with you, they are reckless, they have fun. You are all stopping and boundaries. I want this safety to go away!" She stomps her foot and Devon tightens his hand over my mouth.

"_That's why_? Bella, if you had told me! You know why I can't do that." He sighs.

"You are stronger than that. I know you are. Remember at the ballet studio. I believe you can do anything." Bella almost whispers.

"I don't want to lose you." Edward sounds tired.

"If you keep this up, you just might." She says in a cold voice.

It's quiet. I'm going to fall off the couch.

"You should be in bed." Edward finally says.

"So should you." Bella sounds like shes smiling.

"Silly Bells." Edward laughs lightly.

"I'v only heard Jake and my dad call me that." Bella frowns.

"Bed time for the human." Edward picks her up and is gone.

I throw the blanket off and sit up.

"What the_ hell_?" Devon asks.

"I don't know. That was scary fun." I grin and he laughs.

"I should go." He runs his hand thought his black hair.

"No!" I almost beg.

"Why?" He asks

"I'm gonna be in huge trouble in the morning. Please stay so they don't kill me." I beg.

"Ok. You sleep. I'll stay on the couch." He moves a little and I grab his hand.

"Goodnight. Thank you." I whisper.

"Anytime. Get some sleep." He kisses my nose as Jason walk in the door.

Devon pulls away, startled.

"Lucy. What are you doing up?" The first thing out of his mouth and I crack up.

"I was having fun." I say between giggles.

"Is she drunk?" He asks Devon.

"YuP." He pops the P.

"How drunk?" He grins?

"From one to ten, like 36." Devon grins too.

"Well I guess you to stay here and keep her safe." He tells him

"Wait, aren't you wondering where James is or care that I'm drunker than a sailor on a wine ship?" I ask puzzled.

"I don't want to know. I have to plan some stuff, stay safe and no more beer tonight." He gives me a hug and goes to bed.

Devon turns to me and I crack up again, falling on the couch.

"You need some rest, sleep." He orders.

He lays on the couch, holding me to him, form getting up again.

"Goodnight." I say.

He doesn't say anything. I fall asleep in his arms, drunk out of mind and totally happy, at least till James comes home then I'm in soooo much trouble.

I now realize, as I'm falling asleep, that I haven't coughed all night.

**HOW WAS THAT? IF YOU DON'T REWVIEW I'M NOT GOING ON! EVEN IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING BAD TO SAY, _SAY IT_! **


End file.
